


The REAL Reason...(you love Stargate SG-1)  (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Stargate Music Videos [2]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: ...BIGGER!!!!!!!, Chicago Stargate Convention 2016, Contest Winner, Could only include a fraction of the fiery goodness, Explosions, Fanvids, Fire, Followed by Bigger Things Blowing Up, Followed by More Things Blowing Up, Gen, I blame Dan Shea, Things Blowing Up, This show blows way too many things up, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: The premise of this video is very simple. Explosions. Lots of them. Big ones - because Peter DeLuise decreed it.I'd say it's not rocket science, except for...y'know...combustion.Music: "The Rock" Soundtrack by Hans ZimmerSpoilers: Entire series. Technically. Because really, it's Stargate - everything blows up eventually. This is not news.My entry and one of the winners of the music video contest for the Chicago 2016 Stargate Convention.





	The REAL Reason...(you love Stargate SG-1)  (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> July 2016 (original version March 2005)
> 
> Okay, so maybe there isn't one singular reason to love SG-1 (most definitely not!), but if you're anything like my friends and I, then "things blowing up" is likely to be among those vying for the top spot! 
> 
> This video was originally made in 2005 and in 2016 I decided to do a complete overhaul of it in order to increase the visual quality, fix some things that bugged me, add a few things I didn't have the skills/ability to do the first time around, and...oh yeah...cram in even MORE explosions! That said, this video only scratches the surface because, even after packing as much C-4 into this as I could, three minutes is apparently not long enough to include 10 years worth of the greatest fiery hits.
> 
> Basically, this show blows sh!t up a lot. Like, _a lot_. Enjoy :-)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
